Eibons lost Tool The future changes the past?
by Icefire Apple
Summary: Maka & the others were killed by the Kishin. Death & the DWMA staff desperately need them to 'come back' so they send a small girl on a ridiculous mission: to change the past. But isn't it better not to meddle with past events? Need a Beta for spelling


**Ok so this plot bunny has been eating away at the inside of my head for ages (since i started watching Soul eater to be exact) so i decided to do something about it**

**but first i have to get a few things straight:**

* * *

><p>This fic plays after the battle with the kishin but with a different ending:<p>

Arachne and Medusa were killed

Maka and the others weren't able to kill the kishin, they died in the attempt

Stein wasn't able to save Chrona

Everyone else in the death room survived

After the kishin won the battle, Death and the other teachers, unable to save any of the students participating on the operation capture baba yagas castle, flee and rebuild the DWMA as an underground organisation. The new DWMA still operates as a school for weapons and meisters, but on a much smaller scale.

Shinigami, Stein, the death scythes and the rest of the staff develop a shield, made of soul wavelengths stored in special devices called SMI protectors (short for Soul Madness Infection Protectors). These SMI are varied in size and function; most large SMI are placed in groups and permanently connected, like soul resonance, to form a shield around a certain area. As there are not enough people to supply the SMI with soul wavelengths, only very few safe zones exist, spread all over the world.

Smaller SMI are used by DWMA agents on operations and Academy students on missions to protect themselves specifically from the madness that has covered the earth and communicate with each other.

The kishins madness, no longer amplified by Arachnes power, does not have quite the same effect. Instead of infesting the mind with hallucinations, it infests the soul with bad influence, essentially turning it evil until it becomes a kishin-egg. Also different bodily harm can be caused by the madness wavelength.

Even before becoming a kishin-egg the infected soul will start to produce its own or magnify the kishins madness wavelength. Because of this Madness infected people tend to clump around certain places where easily infected people, like Stein, reside.

To be taken in to the DWMA new students must travel to Death City alone in order to test their resolve and determination. It is an incredibly difficult task and often kids do not make it. It is also used to minimise the numbers of applicants to the DWMA as many think twice about trying to travel through the wasteland surrounding Death City.

The DWMAs primary mission is; not to let the madness wavelength take over the unshielded areas. To do this they carefully monitor all areas to sense when there is too much madness in one area. If this happens a squad of DWMA agents and higher level students are sent to relieve the madness, by defeating the evil soul. Once defeated the evil soul cannot hold the madness wavelength any longer. The madness disappears.

Also the conception of becoming a death scythe has changed, seeing as there are no kishin egg souls for the weapons to eat and most witches are dead or in hiding. To become a Death Scythe Weapon-Meister pairs must request a collector card. This card allows the Weapon to absorb a tiny amount of the wavelengths set free by madness depletion. This process is very long and is only granted to a select few as it is very dangerous.

To complete the death scythe, either weapon or meister must make some kind of sacrifice to complete the transformation. If the meister is the one to make the sacrifice, weapon and meister are bound together for life, they can not take a different partner, even if the partership dosent work anymore. Only if one of them dies can the other have a new partner.

* * *

><p>Now, 15 years later...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ok thats quite a lot of inofmation and im sure more will come or this will be changed so its probably a goog idea to check back a few times...<strong>

**or i will put up a thing on my profile to say if anything has changed. Yeah thats a good idea *pats back***

**so is there anything missing that you need to know?** **please leave a review ;)**


End file.
